Renesmee And The Real World
by X-XsiobhanX-X
Summary: Renesmee's grown up and having serious thoughts about her life. She isn't happy about having her future chosen for her. Will a few days in the real world open her eyes to how truly lucky she is? Nessie/Jacob, OneShot.


The Real World

**Renesmee And The Real World**

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight related. **

**A/N: An idea I pulled out the archive, hope you all like it! **

Eighteen-year-old Renesmee Carlie Cullen paced back and forth inside her room.

She had been a legal adult for all of two days and she was having serious thoughts about her future. Was she satisfied with the sheltered life she'd always known? With her protective parents? And with her soul mate… Jacob Black? But now, as an adult, she felt it was her responsibility to decide what she was going to do with her life.

Sure, she loved Jacob. She loved him a lot. But was this _really_ what she wanted? To be stuck with the first man she ever fell in love with? Just because he'd imprinted on her. She hated feeling obligated to do something just because that's what was expected of her. Didn't she get a say in all this?

And as for her sheltered life… she wanted to travel! To see places! To meet people! Maybe fall in and out of love a few times. Maybe she'd get her heart broken but she'd get over it and at least then she'd experienced the world.

"Honey? Are you okay?" Bella walked into her daughter's room. To anyone else they may have seemed sisters, twins even, but certainly not mother and daughter. They were both stuck at the age of eighteen.

With one touch of Bella's cheek Renesmee converted all of her thoughts and fears to her mum.

"Oh, sweetheart." Bella hugged Nessie tightly, wishing she could somehow help. "There's nothing I can say or do that will help you. This is all up to you and you know I'll stick by you no matter what you choose to do with your life." Bella personally thought her daughter could do no better then her best friend and werewolf Jacob Black. No one would be good enough for her Renesmee but Jacob was, after all, _made_ for her. How could she find anyone better than the person who'd been put on this earth for her?

But Bella would say nothing of this to her daughter. It was Renesmee's life and Renesmee could do with it what she felt right. Bella could only wait and prayer that she saw sense.

"I'm getting sick of all this, mum." Nessie sighed, "Of doing what's expected of me and of always feeling so… protected!" she said, frustrated.

Bella couldn't suppress a smile. Years ago, when she had been human, she'd had exactly the same protection as Renesmee did; the Quileute wolves and her vampire family and it had made _her_ feel very safe if not guilty. And yet it made her daughter feel trapped.

"I need to get away from here." Nessie started to pace faster. "I want to see the world, mum. There's so much of it I haven't experienced. Tell Jacob and dad not to have anyone follow me and warn Aunt Alice not to look for my future. I'm doing this alone, with no help. Promise you'll tell them mum, this is important to me." Renesmee pleaded.

Bella was torn. Between giving her daughter what she wanted and needed, and protecting her from possible danger. "Renesmee. You're special, very special and that makes you vulnerable. I just _can't_ let you leave unprotected. Take Rosalie with you. Anyone. Just don't leave alone." Bella tried desperately to make her daughter understand how very dangerous the world could be.

"I'm doing this by myself, mum. It has to be this way." Renesmee crossed the room and embraced her mother. "I love you. And I love Dad and Jake, but I'm just not ready to commit myself so completely." She confessed.

Bella had tears in her eyes now as she let go of Nessie. Renesmee picked up her pre-packed bag. "Please." Bella sobbed, stopping Nessie with her arm. "Don't." she couldn't bear the thought of the half-human half-vampire child she'd once risked her life for alone in the world for God knows how long.

"I'm sorry; I have to. Tell Jacob if he really loves me he'll let me go." Bella had a feeling Renesmee wasn't only aiming that at Jake.

"J-Just hurry home." Bella whispered, defeated.

Nessie smiled and kissed her mum's cheek "Bye," and with that she left, closing the door behind her, ready to see what the real world was like. Not this sugar-coated heaven full of people ready to jump in front of a bullet for her that she'd known for all the years of her life.

If Renesmee had inherited anything from her father, apart from her looks, it was her speed. She could run so fast human eyes wouldn't be able to see her. But, just in case, she stuck to the forest, and when that ran out, the shadows. Night had fallen quickly and it helped.

She just kept running, through forest, woods, towns, water, anything that crossed her path until she didn't know where she was anymore.

She'd hunted frequently on her journey, knowing she'd be around humans a lot. Her thirst wasn't as strong as that of a full vampire but it was still uncomfortable. And though human food wasn't nearly as repulsive to her, nothing beat blood.

The sun was beginning to rise by the time Renesmee decided she was far away enough to stop. She couldn't be sure where she was though she doubted she was still in America considering how much water she'd covered to get where she was.

Her limbs were aching and her lids felt like lead. She quickly checked into a hotel, it didn't look very nice but she was too tired to complain.

Sliding the key card through the slot in the door, Renesmee heard a click and the door swung open revealing her new living quarters.

Nessie quickly decided she wouldn't be staying there long. She was utterly disgusted. The once cream walls were now an off-yellow muck of a colour. The floral bedding clashed horribly with the modern design of the curtains and that wasn't nearly the worst of it.

She wandered into the tiny bathroom, planning on washing up before sleeping. Neither of the taps worked, the shower was crumbling with rust and she was sure she saw a cockroach crawl out the skirting board. The teenager was appalled and had to resist the urge to puke.

She pulled back the bed sheets, tentatively but found them decent. She sighed in relief and climbed into bed. She quickly fell asleep; hoping tomorrow would be a better day.

&

"ARGH!"

Renesmee jumped out of bed backing away from the giant spider on her bed. Her heart was thumping, that thing was on her stomach! She cringed and dressed quickly, not risking going into the bathroom again.

She hurried downstairs to the lobby, telling herself she'd check out straight after she had breakfast to satisfy her rumbling stomach; all that running the night before had built up an appetite. She resisted the alluring smell of the other hotel visitor's blood, and checked the breakfast menu.

_Ew. No. Uh, uh._ Renesmee scanned the menu once more. She looked around her checking other peoples meals. One person with soggy toast and lumpy marmalade, one with a rock hard muffin and another with the last option on the menu, undercooked bacon, sausages and cold beans. _Urgh. _Renesmee ordered a cup of tea and sat took it over to a table in the grubby hotel restaurant.

_Just picked out a bad example that's all. _Renesmee reasoned. Not all the hotels around here could be like this. She sipped her tea, which of just bearable and watched as the world news appeared on the dusty television in the corner of the room.

By the time the program had finished Renesmee wanted to cry. An old woman that had been beaten and mugged had just died in hospital, a paedophile was only receiving five months in prison for his terrible actions, An arsonist had burned down an orphanage killing two children and wounding many more, a young family on holiday had been killed when a tsunami had flooded their resort and a woman was on trail after a neighbour reported the horrible abuse animals had been subjected too by her hand. Renesmee choked back a sob and sprinted back up her the stairs to grab her back and leave the hotel before any more horrors would reach her ears.

She ran. People turned to stare as she speeded past them, not bothering to keep at a human pace; her head was too filled with nasty things, she just had to get away. She'd probably get in trouble with the Volturi. They'd say she was exposing them; they'd love it, any excuse to destroy her. But she wasn't worried, the people willing to protect her out-numbered the Volturi, they wouldn't try anything with the odds were against them.

Another three hours she ran, faster than any car. She stopped in a small village. _A happy place. _She decided.

Slowing down to a humanly acceptable pace, she looked around. It was freezing cold, people hurried past her bundled in think fur coats or parkas. She smiled at everyone who past, determined to make an effort to be liked by the people in the village. She received many dirty looks; a few blank looks and wait for it…. One smile! _It's a start_.

She rounded a corner, keeping her eye open for a hotel or an Inn. A little bakery caught her eye and her stomach growled it's encouragement as she stepped inside, relishing in the new found warmth.

"What can I get you, Love?" A cheery woman behind the counter asked.

"Erm..." Renesmee looked at the menu written on a chalk board "A chicken salad sandwich, please." She smiled.

"Coming right up." The woman fetched Renesmee her sandwich and Renesmee handed the woman her money. She left the shop smiling; it was certainly nicer here.

She was just about to tuck into her sandwich when she stumbled over something on the ground. She caught her balance and looked down. A boy, younger than her sat against the wall, huddled in a sleeping bag. He was thin and tired looking and his blue lips were quivering. Renesmee was stunned.

She looked around for the boy's parents but no one was near. She quickly wondered what to do before sitting down next to him.

He stared longing at Renesmee's forgotten sandwich and Renesmee offered it to him. He swallowed and looked up hopefully. "Take it." She urged gently, smiling.

He smiled back and, with a shaky hand, took it from her hand. "I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie; everyone does, 'cept my mum…" Renesmee trailed off, wondering what her mother was doing, wondering if she'd done as Renesmee had asked and passed her messages to her dad, Jacob and Alice. Renesmee realised she missed her mum; she'd never been away from her for so long.

"I'm Will." The boy told her, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Nice to meet you. Where's your parents? You should be at home nice and warm than out here freezing cold.

"I don't know."

"Pardon?" Renesmee asked, confused.

"I don't know where my parent's are."

"Are you lost?" She asked worriedly.

He shook his rigid head "They left me when I was really young." He whispered, his face sad.

Renesmee felt her heart go out to him. His parents had chosen to leave him just like she'd chosen to leave her parents. She suddenly felt very guilty. Here was a vulnerable little boy who needed parents and here she was, an ungrateful young lady that could have her parents if she chose to. It wasn't fair.

"How can I help? Don't you have any other family?" She asked desperately, she had to help him, even if it was just to ease her own guilt.

He shook his head again, as if he was too tired to speak.

"What about the police? Surely they can help you? Get you to an orphanage or something." She stood up.

"It's no use, Nessie." He told her "They don't want to help us; they won't even listen to us."

"Impossible." She said confidently, "Don't go anywhere; I'll be back with help very soon." She said quickly before running back into the main street.

"Excuse me." She pulled on someone's sleeve gently. The woman shrugged her off and walked faster. "Mister." She said doing to same but the man also shrugged her off. "Madame, could you help me?" She asked an old woman passing by.

"What is it?" She asked grudgingly.

"I need to know where the police station is." Renesmee told her pleadingly, she was starting to dislike this place just as much as the last. The people were so unfriendly.

"Over there." The woman pointed to a big white building up the street then scurried off up the street.

Renesmee sighed in relief and ran up the street and into the building. It was quiet inside, and warm. The blue concrete walls were plastered with leaflets, wanted posters or cards with telephone numbers on them. There were only two men in the room; both were dressed in uniform and standing behind a counter staring at her.

"Hello." Renesmee said, he men just looked at her, she was used to it. She barely looked human with her beauty, posture and glowing eyes.

"What can we do for you." one asked.

"I need help, there's a young boy just around the corner. He's all alone and freezing cold with nowhere to go and no parents to look after him. Can you help him?" She asked.

One snorted and one muttered to the other _'just another tramp boy' _Renesmee probably wasn't supposed to hear that, but with her enhanced senses she heard every word perfectly and it only confused her further. This world was terribly different to hers.

"Can you help or not?" She asked angrily.

"Not."

"Excuse me? Why on earth not?! He's just a little boy, who's probably going to die out there in the freezing cold!" She exclaimed, her mothers temper flaring.

"_Good." _One muttered to the others _"One less tramp to worry about."_ The other sniggered in response.

"I can hear you, you know?!" She yelled and they jumped in fright. "How could you say that?! He's just a child!" She yelled. Renesmee no longer saw the two men as people; they were heartless monsters that didn't deserve such a role of power they had. They had the ability to help Will yet they both chose to sit there in their warm office knowing when they get home they'll be able to have a lovely warm meal but he can't and they know that and choose not to help!

"Listen, Doll," One started "I can tell you're new here so we'll explain it as easily as possible."

The other one took over "There are two types of people in this village; the citizens and the tramps."

Renesmee was appalled "There're all people!"

"No, the citizens are people; the tramps are vermin." They both smirked.

Ginny had heard enough, she had to leave now or she was going to rip the pair of them limp from limp with her inhuman strength.

"Thanks for nothing." She hissed at them before racing from the building. She ran down the street and people stared after her, bewildered. She came to a halt at the corner expecting to see Will curled up in his sleeping bag but there was no one there. _Am I at the right place?_ She looked up and saw the light of the bakery as proof. _Then where is he? _

She slumped, defeated. She'd been so desperate to help but there was nothing she could do now.

She wandered through the streets aimlessly, she'd never felt so alone and helpless. Should she return home? It had only been two days; she'd feel like a failure. They must be something better than what she'd experienced. Love and kindness must exist somewhere in the world.

A mother sat on a park bench; her baby boy sat giggling in her lap as she tickled his belly and cooed sweet things. Renesmee smiled in relief and watched. The bond between a mother and her child was one thing that _must_ be the same in both her world and the humans', that much was obvious as she watched the happy pair.

Renesmee gasped and cried out when a big man with a beard walked over to the pair, he was angry and shouting at the woman calling her a rubbish wife. Renesmee was angry too; the man that interrupted something special. And just when she'd began to believe there was still hope the man raised his hand and slapped his wife hard across the cheek. She screamed. The baby screamed. Renesmee screamed.

**A/N: Please read the second part/ending tomorrow. And Pretty please review.**


End file.
